


Zoo

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Minor Character Death, Prompt Fic, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio takes Dawn to the zoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekend challenge at 1 Million Words, with the following prompt words:
> 
> Zoo  
> Zebra

"You know, I have never been to a zoo before," Dawn said excitedly. "I heard there used to be a field trip, but it got canceled."

Buffy shot a quick look at Xander, who had paled, before answering. "Crazy zookeeper attacked some students a few years ago." she said neutrally.

Dawn gave her a scrutinizing look. "You slayed him, didn't you?"

"Technically, the hyenas slayed him," Buffy replied. "I just let them."

"Ugh. That is so like you." Dawn groaned. "You ruin everything!"

"Well, you're at the zoo now, kiddo," Xander said quickly, "and with the exception of the hyena house we'll show you the whole thing."

"Yeah! Like the zebra's" Willow spoke up. "Last time they were m-"

"Willow!" Buffy hissed.

"mmm-aking funny faces!" Willow finished awkwardly."

Dawn sighed. "You three suck the fun out of everything."

Buffy wrapped one arm around Dawn's shoulders. "That's what big sisters are for!"


End file.
